1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towel-holder, more particularly for a shower- or bathtub-partition.
The towel-holder of the present invention is of the type comprising a supporting bar which is adapted to be secured, by means of connecting parts and in a vertical plane of attachment, to a wall, with the longitudinal axis running horizontally, and comprising an extension bar, the axis of which is aligned with the longitudinal axis of the supporting bar and is arranged axially displaceably in relation thereto.
2. Description of the Invention
German Pat. No. 35 26 730 discloses a towel-holder of this kind. The extension bar is in one piece and may, if necessary be pushed into and pulled out of the supporting bar. In the pulled-out position, there is the danger of a person "catching himself" on the bar, in which case the towel-holder may be damaged or the person may even be injured, all the more so if a towel-holder of this kind is installed in a bath- or shower-room where there is often not too much room for a person to move.